In Theory
by Death-Cry
Summary: Sasuke opened his eyes, and found that he wasn’t who he was supposed to be. He was blond, blue-eyed, and sharingan-less. There were whisker-marks on his face. Naruto’s last prank.


_**Title:** In Theory_

_Dedicated to a good friend, who recently was introduced and became addicted to Naruto_

_**Summary:** Sasuke opened his eyes, and found that he wasn't who he was supposed to be. He was blond, blue-eyed, and sharingan-less. There were whisker-marks on his face. Naruto's last prank.

* * *

_

**Takes place after the cosmic explosion at the end of Sasuke and Naruto's fight at the waterfall.**

Two boys lay side by side next to what had once been a great waterfall. One was awake and panting. The other was unconscious and barely breathing.

Naruto stared at the graying sky. Rain was pattering on his upturned face, but he kept his eyes open.

"You know, Sasuke," said Naruto in a conversational tone, "things never had to turn out this way."

_You would've grown up to be someone great. Someone people pointed out on the street – not because you were Uchiha - but because you were Sasuke._

Sasuke's chest struggled for breath. The ragged, hoarse sound barely heard above the soft whisper of rain.

_Of course, I would've been someone great too. Someone people pointed out on the street – not because I was the Kyuubi – but because I was Naruto. Hokage Naruto the Seventh. Maybe even Hokage Naruto the Sixth._

"Don't worry though. You'll be alright," continued Naruto. "I can hear Kakashi's dog calling."

And true enough, there was a soft bark in the distance.

"You'll be alright," whispered Naruto as he closed his eyes for a moment. He lifted himself to a sitting position and twisted around to get a better look at his fallen rival.

_The tables have turned, haven't they?_

There was blood leaking at the sides of Sasuke's mouth. The rain was painting tears on Sasuke's face and made the black hair sleek with wet.

_If you go back now, Konoha will tear you apart. You've lost their favor, Sasuke. You've broken their trust. They will fear you. They will grow to hate you. They will hate you more than they hated me. You betrayed them. I never had their trust to break._

Another bark further confirmed the coming arrival of the jounin Kakashi.

_Do you believe in second chances?_

"I better get going then, eh?" said Naruto with a ghost of his trademark prankster-smirk. He took off his own Konoha forehead protector and securely tied it around Sasuke's head. He left Sasuke's torn headband on the dirt next to Sasuke's body.

_I'll give up my dream to take on yours._

"HENGE NO JUTSU!" Naruto cried.

Naruto's blue eyes blinked, and they melted into a dark brown. His hair darkened from blond to black. And the marks on his cheeks faded into pale, smooth skin. Already, the Kyuubi had healed him, so his body was unmarked and whole.

_Give me your sins..._

Naruto turned to Sasuke and repeated the process. "HENGE NO JUTSU!"

_...And I'll give you mine._

Sasuke's hair flickered like fire into a bright, rich yellow. His fair skin darkened to a roguish tan and whisker-marks cut into his cheeks. And Naruto knew that under Sasuke's eyelids, his eyes were ocean-blue. The blood on Sasuke's mouth remained.

"It would have been cool if I could've been Hokage," said Naruto with a sad smile.

_You'd better be worth all this._

It would be Naruto's prank for Sasuke, for Konoha, for himself. And perhaps, it would turn out to be his last.

_You'd better **make** it worth all this._

"Bye, Sasuke."

_Take care of yourself, Sasuke. Find something worth living for and fight for it, keep it, and never let it go. You'll never be strong otherwise, and I know how much power means to you. There is power in forgiving, too._

Naruto took one last look at his greatest rival, his ultimate opponent, and his friend. "Eat some ramen for me when you get home, 'kay?"

_Promise me you'll live._

And with that, Naruto left. He ran in the direction Sasuke had been heading earlier – a dark, brooding forest with high branches.

_Life sucks when you're a ninja._

Sasuke kept breathing.

_It sucks worse when you're a friend._

**-End-

* * *

**

_**Author's Sentiments:**_

_I say this is a one-shot. Think differently? Review.

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._


End file.
